Accès VIP
by Lauryane
Summary: OS sur le groupe Fozzy  dont Chris Jericho fait partit  et son guitariste Rich WARD répondant au défi suivant :  "Racontez votre rencontre avec une personne connue et votre coup de foudre"


OS défi trouvé sur un skyblog : Raconter votre rencontre avec une personne connue et votre coup de foudre.

* * *

><p>Je l'ai rencontré lors d'un concert de son groupe. Je suis resté tétanisée devant lui, admirative, bouche bée. Le dévisageant lui et lui seul. Ce n'est pas le plus connu du groupe, ce n'est pas le plus jeune, ce n'est pas le plus sexy mais c'est lui qui m'a tapé dans l'œil. C'est lui que j'ai désiré tout de suite ! C'est lui qui m'a fait perdre mes moyens.<p>

Je suis venu pour ce concert avec Iris mon amie, qui elle aussi aime le groupe Fozzy. Mais elle préfère nettement Chris le chanteur principal à Rich, le guitariste pour lequel je ne réponds plus de moi. Je suis resté bête pendant l'accès VIP que nous avions gagné via un magazine de rock. Nous avions l'immense honneur de passer la journée avec le groupe, assistant aux répétitions, à un diner et à des échanges en coulisses. Bien que connaissant le groupe, sa composition et chacun de ses membres, pouvoir rencontrer Rich en vrai à bouleverser ma vie.

Les fans ayant des accès VIP se pressent devant les membres du groupe. Certain comme Chris, plus connu pour son catch que pour son groupe, est envahi par les demandes, alors que les autres musiciens accueillent chacun un groupe beaucoup plus restreint. Je vois Iris les yeux pétillants devant Chris, dévorant ses paroles, profitant d'une dédicace sur une photo. Je souris de la voir comme ça, nous nous faisions une telle joie de rencontrer le groupe et à l'expression de son visage je vois qu'elle est loin d'être déçue.

Quand à moi béate d'admiration devant cet homme si impressionnant, si charismatique et si beau je n'ose me mêler à un groupe particulier. Je suis totalement hypnotisée par ses yeux couleur noisette, son visage à la fois enfantin et marqué par les années, son sourire jovial et sa bonne humeur communicative.

Pour passer la plus inaperçue possible je me fais discrète à le contempler du coin de l'œil tout en pianotant sur mon portable pour aller voir… rien en fait je fais juste semblant d'être fortement occupée ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer, mes yeux ne pouvant se détacher de cette vision si magnifique. Il a attaché ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon rapide et négligé, sa barbe brune contraste avec sa chevelure dorée. Ses joues très creuses accentuent le caractère anguleux de son visage. Mais ce sont ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux qui m'attirent et dans lesquels je me pers bien volontiers. Ma tentative de passer inaperçue est vouée à l'échec car Rich doit sentir sur lui mon regard insistant et admiratif. Il lève la tête au moment où je ne peux me détacher de lui et m'adresse un sourire, un magnifique sourire envoûtant. Je sens mes joues non pas rosir mais rougir, elles se sont enflammées de cette petite attention et surtout de la gêne et la honte que je peux ressentir. Plus groupie que moi à cet instant là il n'y a pas, même Iris captivée par Chris qui boit ses paroles parait comme la plus attentive et la plus détachée des fans.

Je me sens plus que ridicule à cet instant, mais cela me fait sourire d'être surprise la main dans le sac, en flagrant délit d'observation. Je baisse la tête rapidement vers mon téléphone mais ne peux m'empêcher de la relever quelques secondes plus tard pour le voir encore et toujours. Il parle aux fans en continuant de me dévisager en souriant.

Je l'ai bien cherché, je suis maintenant dans une position inconfortable car il s'amuse à échanger les rôles suite à ce flagrant délit, il est l'observant et je suis l'observée. Bien que cela soit désagréable pour moi il s'amuse beaucoup de la situation. C'est avec une gêne non dissimulée que je me retourne pour ne plus être tentée face à la vision de cet homme. Je sens qu'il s'en amuse encore, son regard pèse lourd sur mes épaules. Je me retourne l'espace d'un instant pour voir si Iris est toujours à profiter de l'instant que nous avons gagné, et je remarque que Rich n'est plus là.

- Perdu je suis sur ton côté gauche maintenant. Me dit une voix d'homme assez lourde.

Je sursaute, ne m'attendant pas à être dérangée et je tourne donc la tête à gauche.

- Ne sursautes pas et ne dis pas que tu ne me cherches pas je t'ai vu tout à l'heure. Me dit Rich en prenant place à mes côtés.

- J'avoue tout ! dis-je en souriant, contente que cet homme pour moi si parfait vienne s'intéresser à une pauvre petite groupie de ma taille.

- Pourquoi tu restes à l'écart ? T'es ici contre ta volonté ? demande t-il.

- Oh non pas du tout, j'ai participé à un concours pour avoir ce droit d'accès VIP. Je connais le groupe depuis 2 ans déjà je suis juste très timide. Essayais-je ne m'en sortir.

- C'est dommage que ta timidité t'empêche de profiter de ce moment, surtout si tu as gagné un pass.

C'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai pu me vanter d'avoir passé ma journée avec Rich. Décidant pour moi que ma stupide timidité ne gâcherait pas la journée il a tout fait pour me faire profiter un maximum ! Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore c'est que c'est toute mon admiration pour lui qui me bloquait et m'empêchait de m'intégrer totalement au groupe de personnes. Il a donc fait, le reste de la journée, tous les efforts possibles et inimaginables pour me mettre au centre de son attention et j'en étais flattée, heureuse et comblée. C'est à partir de cet instant que j'ai su que cet homme ne renvoyait pas seulement une image sympathique, il était réellement attentionné et gentil, se préoccupant des autres en laissant son statut de rockstar au vestiaire.

Lors de notre arrivée au restaurant jouxtant la salle de concert, pour le diner clôturant notre accès VIP, j'ai voulu rejoindre Iris pour éviter de continuer ma lâche désertion auprès d'elle, alors que nous étions censées profiter de ce moment entre amies. Mais Rich ne voulait définitivement pas que je m'éclipse de ses côtés. Il se saisit de ma main d'une manière rapide et délicate qui me fait stopper net mon installation auprès de mon amie et il me dirige à sa droite pour que je prenne place.

- Hop on ne fuit pas jeune demoiselle, j'ai dit timidité au placard aujourd'hui ! rit-il de bon cœur.

Je prends place à ses côtés, pleine de joie de pouvoir partager avec celui qui se fait nommer The Duke, les derniers instants VIP. Lorsqu'il a brisé la glace plus tôt dans la journée je me suis sentie plus à l'aise avec lui. Et c'est donc à deux moulins à paroles que le reste de nos accompagnants ont dû faire face. Nous ne sommes pas bavards envers les autres ça non, mais bavards entre nous. Il ne s'est pas passé un seul moment où l'un n'a pas eu quelque chose à dire à l'autre. J'écoute bien volontiers son récit sur le début de la tournée, sur les prochaines dates de concert et sur les accès VIP des autres pays. Quand à Rich il me demande tout simplement de me raconter ma vie parisienne, ma vie française sans chercher à savoir comment j'ai connu le groupe, pourquoi j'ai aimé leur musique… Nous occultons totalement mon côté fan du groupe.

Au moment du dessert j'ose revenir à la passion m'animant sur la création artistique de Rich.

- Rich, excuse-moi mais tu peux me dédicacer ton CD s'il te plait ? dis-je en sortant l'album solo de mon sac.

- Oh bien sûr et même avec plaisir. Dit-il en prenant de mes mains la précieuse boîte en plastique. C'est marrant que tu ais ce CD, t'as aimé ?

- Enormément, le seul album que j'aime moins c'est le premier de Fozzy.

Rich prend le temps d'apposer une dédicace, referme le livret, le remet dans le boitier et me rend le CD avec un sourire éclatant. Je devine à son geste qu'il ne veut pas que je lise tout de suite ce qu'il a écrit, c'est pourquoi je le remercie et remet le CD dans mon sac. Il est maintenant l'heure de nous quitter. Iris qui jusque là nous avait laissé tranquille arrive vers nous et nous propose de nous prendre en photo.

Rich se prête au jeu bien volontiers, il me prend dans ses bras et là je crois défaillir. Il me serre contre lui, contre son corps musclé, entretenu. Ses bras tatoués ne me lâchent pas pour faire cette photo. Je profite de cet instant en me collant encore plus à mon apollon, j'ai eu pour cet homme au-delà d'un coup de foudre artistique, un coup de foudre charnel.

Il finit par me lâcher, je le remercie une énième fois de son attention et sa gentillesse, de sa présence, mais au fond de moi je suis très déçue de devoir le quitter. Quitter Rich en gardant en mémoire cet après midi unique et exceptionnel, le quitter en sachant pertinemment que plus jamais je n'aurai l'occasion de le voir et le côtoyer de la sorte me ronge.

Il a offert à une fan un moment privilégié mais je ne reste qu'une simple groupie parmi tant d'autres et je dois me faire à l'idée que cette journée serait pour moi inoubliable mais vite occultée pour lui.

En lui faisant part de ma reconnaissance, il me remercie lui aussi d'être si différente des autres et me dépose une bise sur la joue gauche. Mon cœur s'arrête l'espace d'un instant pour reprendre à un rythme effréné, je veux que ce simple baiser sur ma joue s'éternise. Il plonge de nouveau ses yeux dans les miens, je ne veux décidemment pas le voir partir. Je ressens au fond de mon ventre un grand vide, je suis tombée sous le charme de ce guitariste, comme une enfant peut tomber amoureuse d'un camarade de classe sans comprendre pourquoi.

Je vois partir le groupe, pour s'engouffrer dans les coulisses de la salle de concert, reprenant leur exaltante vie de musicien. Quant à moi je repars me fondre dans la masse du public pour assister au show avec mon amie et ensuite retourner à ma vie routinière.

- Excuse-moi pour l'abandon de la journée. Avais-je dit à Iris en arrivant dans la salle.

- Pas grave, j'ai bien profité et toi aussi apparemment ! avait-elle répondu malicieusement.

- Oh oui ! rigolais-je.

Iris et moi profitons du concert comme deux bonnes amies et cette fois bien ensemble. Nous chantons, crions, participons aux demandes du groupe. Etant devant je peux encore m'éblouir de Rich, de sa présence sur scène, de sa communion avec le public et surtout des échanges entre les membres du groupe. Rich me remarque et me le fait savoir en m'adressant de temps en temps des petites attentions.

A la fin du concert je me souviens de la dédicace du guitariste, je me saisit du livret avec impatience et lis. Je suis au comble du bonheur en lisant ses mots : « A la plus timide et la plus touchante des fans. En souvenir de la plus belle des après-midi de la tournée ».

Les mots touchants de Rich me poussent à attendre le groupe à la sortie, Iris devant rentrer, à cause des transports, m'abandonne alors que nous arrivons devant le car du groupe. Elle me laisse en me faisant promettre de lui raconter demain si j'ai réussi à voir le groupe.

J'attends pendant trente longues minutes devant le car, je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir approcher le groupe. Je vois la porte s'ouvrir et le groupe se dévoiler, marchant rapidement, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser ce soir, sûrement fatigués de leur journée. Et je le vois lui, encore une fois mon cœur s'emballe, à chacune de ses apparitions j'ai chaud.

- Rich ! criais-je.

Je le vois se retourner et revenir vers moi. Nous essayons tant bien que mal de nous isoler de la vingtaine de fans présents.

- T'as aimé le concert ? me demande-t-il.

- Evidemment, et j'ai aussi aimé la dédicace sur ton album. Je voulais te le dire avant de partir.

Il se saisi de ma main et me demande un peu timidement : « Je peux t'inviter à boire un verre ? »

Mais oui tu peux, mais oui tu dois, et bien sûr que je vais accepter, crois-tu que je pourrais te refuser cette demande, qui ne fera que prolonger le bonheur dans lequel tu m'as plongé toute la journée, en me faisant l'honneur de rester à mes côtés ? Voilà ce que je crie intérieurement, mais je lui réponds le plus simplement du monde : « Oui ».

Ce soir l'envie de lui, l'envie de goûter sa bouche parfaitement dessinée, le désir qui n'a fait que monter en moi en étant à ses côtés, la soif de son corps ont été assouvis dans sa chambre d'hôtel plus que modeste. Je passe pour une fille facile, la fille si différente qu'il a cru rencontrer est devenue la plus banale des fans, en répondant à une envie charnelle. Mais quelle envie ? Celle de l'homme pour lequel j'ai eu un coup de foudre. Je m'en veux énormément. Au petit matin je fuis lâchement mais en lui laissant un mot avec mon numéro de téléphone au cas où … Au cas où quoi ? Au cas où que Monsieur Rich Ward ait envie lors d'un prochain concert en France de s'envoyer en l'air avec moi ? Mais pour quelle belle salope je passe…

Voilà tous les remords qui me rongent en ce dimanche matin sur le chemin de mon appartement. Et je reste accrochée à mon téléphone espérant que Rich n'oublie pas une fan de plus qui lui a offert son corps. Quelle idiote je suis, lui laisser ce mot et succomber à cette divine tentation de faire l'amour avec lui.

Je téléphone à Iris en rentrant, lui racontant de quelle manière ma fascination pour cet homme m'a permis de passer une nuit magique mais aussi de me vendre telle une groupie. Elle me rassure en me disant que je n'ai rien à attendre d'un chanteur américain, mais que j'ai sûrement gagné le plus beau des instants car après tout lui aussi m'a désirée. Je n'ai pas moi seule répondu à une envie, lui aussi a eu envie de me faire l'amour. Je raccroche, convaincue des dires de mon amie si précieuse en ce moment particulier, elle est toujours là lorsque j'en ai besoin.

Ce que je ne me doutais pas à cet instant c'est que quelques mois après je devrais la quitter.

Six longs mois plus tard ma vie prend une autre tournure, je pars rejoindre mon amant tant désiré dans sa vie américaine.

J'ai eu pour Rich un coup de foudre artistique en premier lieu et lors de ma rencontre avec lui un coup de foudre amoureux. Ce dont je ne me doutais pas c'est que j'avais su le séduire et non pas pour une seule nuit mais pour essayer une vie à deux m'a-t-il avoué. Il n'avait pas pour habitude, au contraire de ce que je pensais, de faire venir dans son lit les groupies et si ce soir là il m'a fait l'amour c'est parce que je l'ai touché, j'ai su le séduire, l'intriguer et me faire désirer aussi.

Il a tout fait pour me persuader de quitter toute ma vie française, ce que je possède, pour que l'on puisse vivre ensemble. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour me décider même si cette nouvelle vie me fait peur. Mais je peux vivre dorénavant ma passion pour cet homme, ma passion pour notre couple pleinement. C'est sur cette pensée douce et magnifique que je prends Iris dans mes bras pour lui adresser un au revoir dans le hall de l'aéroport. Cet aéroport, dernière parcelle de terre française que je foule avant de me rendre à Atlanta.

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review mes petits ingrats préférés ?<strong>


End file.
